Please wake up
by Blackfang64
Summary: When Miyu is down becuase of an incident, it's up to Alyssa to save her and restore her. Miyu/Alyssa oneshot with a bit of Shiznat


**Author: **I'd like to dedicate this fic to my best friend who's been there for me for all these years. She means a lot to me and this fic is dedicated to her. Anyway enjoy the story.

**Please wake up **

The room was dark all but the machines lights blinking at a slow rate. Inside the room that could be seen was some machines and cylinder like machine. Inside the cylinder was a woman floating in water like liquid with cables hooked up to her body.

The door opened to the room as bright light filled the room. A figure stood there at the entrance to the room as a hand reached out and moved to the left side of the wall and flicked a switch. The lights turned right on and lit up the room to reveal the figure as a blond haired woman with blue crystal like eyes.

The woman walked into the room and headed over to the machines. She grabbed a chair and sat down and started typing into the computer. "Voice password please" the computer said out loud. The woman moved closer to a small little microphone and said "Alyssa Searrs" "Voice recognized access granted" Said the computer as it continued running the program.

Alyssa scrolled through the computer documents. "Hmmm I wonder what the last key is to the project" she said as she turned to face the woman in the cylinder machine. She stood up and walked over to the machine and stood in front of it.

"Miyu, I'll have you running again, I promise" she said. The woman floated there still in the water sleeping peacefully. A tear dripped out of Alyssa's eye and slid down her face before hitting the ground.

Alyssa grabbed the chair she had been sitting on and placed it in front of the machine before sitting down and sighed. "Miyu, I wish that you were here, I've been so lonely without you, please come back" She muttered as tears started dripping from her eyes.

A few minutes later Alyssa wiped the tears away and pulled herself together. She looked at Miyu, but with a sad lonely look. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here, cause of that incident you're like this" Alyssa said as she remembered what had happened.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

It was a sunny day; there was not a cloud in the sky. A little blonde haired girl was walking through the Fuka's gardens. She stopped by the roses and bent down to smell them. "Miss Searrs" called out a voice. The girl turned to see a woman with light blue hair and ruby coloured eyes. "Hi Miyu, come here and smell the pretty roses" the girl said as she waved. Miyu walked over to her and smiled. "If that is what you wish then very well" Miyu said as she bent down and took a whiff of the rose's aroma.

"They smell nice don't they?" The little girl asked. "They sure do Alyssa" Miyu replied with a friendly smile. "Miyu I know you don't exactly have senses built into you" Alyssa said as she looked up at Miyu. "True I may not be able to smell exactly but I know if you say they smell beautiful then they probably do" Miyu replied.

Alyssa giggled in delight as she ran off to smell the other flowers in the garden. Miyu just smiled "She is just an adorable person; she truly was lonely when she was young"

"Still if I'm around she feels like she can be happy and so am I" Miyu said to herself as she followed Alyssa.

Meanwhile…

"Sir, we have the girl in range, permission to fire" a guy said as he entered the room. "Permission granted, fire when ready" the man replied. The guy ran out of the room and disappeared from sight. The man looked out at the window. "Hehehehe soon that girl well be rid off, she has been a good service to us but now its time to be rid of her once and for all" the man chuckled evilly.

Back at the gardens

Miyu and Alyssa were walking along the path through the garden when Alyssa stopped. "Hey Miyu what's that?" Alyssa asked as she pointed up into the sky. Miyu looked up to see a red dot in the sky. She looked closer to see a satellite firing a red coloured laser. "Alyssa, look out!" Miyu yelled out as she pushed Alyssa out of the way but at that same time the laser had fired.

The laser had struck Miyu in the head piercing through her head before slowly cutting her down the head to her chest. Miyu retaliated by materializing her left arm into a missile launcher and fired it into the sky.

The missile soared before hitting the satellite right at its core destroying it into a million pieces. The laser had stopped but the damage it had done to Miyu was too much. She collapsed onto the ground.

"Miyu, Miyu!" Alyssa cried out as she ran over to where Miyu had laid. "Miyu, please wake up Miyu!" she panicked. "Alyssa…" Miyu said softly. "Miyu, please don't die please" Alyssa started to cry. "Alyssa, my golden light, I… I've taken too much damage… I'm sorry… I don't think… I'll survive" Miyu said struggling to say the words. "Miyu don't say that, I'll fix you you'll see, you'll be as good as new, just please hang in there" Alyssa pleaded. Miyu smiled "I'm sorry Alyssa i… just wanted… you to know that I… I… I'm glad to have you as my friend my… golden… light…" Miyu said as she closed her eyes and shut down. "Miyu, Miyu!!!!!!!" Alyssa cried out as tears came pouring down her face.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

A tear slid down Alyssa's face at the memory. "Miyu, I owe you my life for saving me" she muttered.

Outside of the room were two girls standing watching Alyssa. "She really misses her doesn't she Natsuki?" the brunette asked. "Yeah it's been ten years since that incident, and yet she hasn't given up hope of bringing her back" Natsuki replied.

"I think it's romantic, don't you think Natsuki" The brunette smiled. "In a way I guess so, in a way she is kinda like you Shizuru" Natsuki turned to face the brunette. "Oh and how is Alyssa like me?" Shizuru asked. "You both haven't given up on the one you love" Natsuki replied. The brunette wrapped her arms around Natsuki and smiled. "I'm glad I choose you Natsuki" Shizuru said softly. "I'm glad to have you Shizuru" Natsuki smiled back.

"Let's leave Alyssa alone" Natsuki said as she took Shizuru by the hand and walked away.

Alyssa rested her head on the desk as she cried softly. "Miyu I'll bring you back I promise…" Alyssa said as her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

_Inside of Miyu's head _

"Data restoration 16%" said a robotic voice. Pictures were being shown; they were pictures of a little girl. "Who is she?" asked the voice. "Hi Miyu" said the little girl. 'Miyu, is that my name?' asked the voice. "Miyu (Multiple Intelligential Yggdrasil Unit) I remember" Miyu said as she remembered. "Data restoration 30%" said the robotic voice.

2 days later

Alyssa was at the computer running a program. "With this I should be able to restore Miyu's memory" she said to herself a she typed on the keyboard. She gave a sad look as she turned her head to Miyu.

_Inside of Miyu's head _

"Data restoration 54%, Data restoration at 68%" the voice said. "I am remembering something, something important to me but what?" Miyu asked herself. The eye lids opened up slowly as the bright light shined through the gaps. "This light, it seems familiar, I remember…" Miyu thought.

"I'm almost finished and… done" Alyssa said as she clicked the mouse and the loading bar opened. Then the cylinder started to shake, Alyssa looked at the computer screen and was flashing 'error' in red. The lights in the room was flashing red as the water in the cylinder drained out of it as the movement of fingers caught Alyssa's attention.

_Inside of Miyu's head_

"Data restoration at 97% all body functions begin to respond" the voice said as the hands started to move and movement of the legs slowly awakening.

Miyu opened her eyes to see a clear glass wall in front of her. She moved her leg to take a step forward drawing her fist and smashing through the glass with ease.

Glass shards flew into the air and Alyssa covered her face as smoke came from the cylinder. Miyu took a few steps and stepped out of the cylinder and looked around to see a girl with blond hair staring at her. 'Unidentified object, eliminate immediately' the voice said in Miyu's head.

Before Alyssa could even blink Miyu had punched her in the stomach, sending her back against the wall. Alyssa fell to the ground before being lifted up by the throat and pushed against the wall. "Miyu, don't… you re..mem…ber…me?" Alyssa asked as she was losing breathe fast as the grip grew tighter and tighter. 'Data restoration at 99%' said the program. Alyssa looked to see Miyu hadn't changed at her look and was squeezing tighter. Alyssa felt like she was going to die in a few seconds. A tear fell from her eye and she used the last of her breathe. "I love you Miyu!" she said as she started to black out.

_Inside of Miyu's head_

'Data restoration complete, all memory and functions have been restored' the robotic voice said. Miyu blinked as she saw what she was doing. "Alyssa?..." Miyu asked as she let go. Alyssa fell to the ground eyes closed. 'Alyssa Searrs of the Searrs Corporation, condition at a serious level' Miyu's program identified.

Miyu bent down and turned Alyssa over. "She's not breathing" Miyu said as she checked her pulse and chest. "Miss, don't die please!" Miyu's said she shook Alyssa but nothing happened. She bent her head down and locked lips with Alyssa giving her air then pushing down on her chest trying not to crush her.

A few seconds later the sound of breathing was heard as Miyu looked to see Alyssa were her eyes opened slightly. "Miyu…?" She asked softly. "Miss your alive; I'm so sorry for what I did" Miyu Said as she embraced Alyssa with a hug. "Miyu, you're alive… for real?" Alyssa asked. "Yes, I am miss" Miyu replied. "Call me Alyssa" Alyssa said as she wrapped her arms around Miyu. "Yes mi- I mean Alyssa" Miyu replied.

Alyssa closed her eyes and fell asleep. Miyu unwrapped her arms to see Alyssa fast asleep. She gave off a smile as she kissed the girl on the lips softly. She picked her up and carried her out of the room.

Natsuki and Shizuru came around the corner to see Miyu walking with Alyssa in her arms. "Miyu?!" Natsuki yelled out. They ran over to find Alyssa sleeping giving of quiet snores. "What happened to her?!" Natsuki asked loudly. "Can you please be quiet, Alyssa is sleeping, and she's fine" Miyu replied. Natsuki gave out a sigh of relief. "Which way is it to her room?" Miyu asked. "Down the hall take a left and keep going straight" Shizuru replied elegantly. "Thank you" Miyu said as she walked past them and turned left.

"Do you think she knows?" Natsuki asked as she turned to Shizuru. "I'm sure they'll figure it out" Shizuru replied. Natsuki took Shizuru be the hand and continued walking with her. "Natsuki is so cute" Shizuru mumbled. Natsuki didn't say anything but kept walking.

**Alyssa's room, 2 hours later **

Alyssa slowly opened her eyes. The room was quiet as her ears started to hear the sound of soft snoring. Alyssa sat up as she looked to see Miyu's head resting on the bed on top of her arms. "Miyu…" Alyssa whispered softly. "Yes Alyssa?" Miyu replied. Alyssa shook from the sudden reaction but gave off a smile as Miyu lifted her head.

"Alyssa, you've grown since I last saw you" Miyu said as she looked at Alyssa. "It's been ten years" Alyssa replied as her eyes turned soft. "I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you Alyssa, I wish I could make for it" Miyu said as she bent her head down.

"Miyu, seeing you alive makes me so happy, you don't need to apologize" Alyssa replied as she held Miyu's hand. Miyu looked up to see a smile on Alyssa's face like she had never seen before. "My golden light, Alyssa" Miyu spoke softly as she moved closer to Alyssa. "Alyssa, I love you" Miyu said as she stopped at Alyssa's face. A tear from Alyssa's eye as she cupped Miyu's cheeks and kissed her softly. Miyu closed her eyes as the passion had took over her body and kissed Alyssa back.

Alyssa broke from the kiss smiling. "I love you too, Miyu" Alyssa said as she hugged Miyu. Miyu stroked Alyssa's long hair holding her close to her. "Alyssa, I will protect you with all my heart, you'll never be alone" Miyu whispered. Alyssa smiled at the words.

They lied down on the bed drifting off into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms.

**End **

**Omake: **

Natsuki: So why am I in this story?

Blackfang64: Well your Alyssa's sister

Natsuki: I'm her what?

Blackfang64: You're her, here read the manga (hands the My-HiME manga to her)

Natsuki: (reads the manga) I see, it makes sense, kind of

Shizuru: Ara let me have a read (takes the manga of Natsuki) what, Natsuki loves Tate in this, Ara I feel so hurt (starts to cry)

Natsuki: oh there there Shizuru, it's only a book it's not real (holds Shizuru while stroking her)

Miyu: So why am I in this fic?

Blackfang64: well I decided to do a Miyu/Alyssa fic for a change

Alyssa: well as long as I'm with Miyu I don't mind (Hugs Miyu)

Blackfang64: well alls well that ends well right? Right? (A piece of machinery falls through the ceiling and lands on Blackfang64) Guess not.

**End of Omake **

**Author:** how did you like the Omake? I think I may have rushed through this story and I apologize. I hope I get some good reviews for the story and remember to read and review. Tell next time.


End file.
